


I Like It... and You

by sadboyjaebum



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Smut, Friends With Benefits, M/M, an unestablished established relationship, art major!jaebum, lit major!jinyoung, this is my first time posting idk what im doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 01:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13020078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadboyjaebum/pseuds/sadboyjaebum
Summary: “You’re going through my sketchbook and giving questioning looks and I swear to god I’m just a deranged artist and not a serial killer,” au.





	I Like It... and You

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi this is my first time ever publishing a work so please enjoy and don't judge too hard. i'm a sucker for uni students!jjp flings hehe. it's based on the prompt in the summary, but i don't have the link it was from tumblr though. ALSO IT'S UNEDITED, SORRY FOR ERRORS

“Hm, fuck.” Jinyoung groaned as he kissed the lips in front of him forcefully. 

Jaebum had him pinned to the wall; he pushed his weight down onto the younger until the crotches of their jeans were pressing against each other. Jinyoung’s arms had hooked around the older’s shoulders, fingers wrapping together so they rested against his boyfriend’s nape.

Well, the term “boyfriend” being used loosely. They weren’t necessarily dating per se; it was more of a ‘we always hang out after school and suck each other’s dicks’ kind of arrangement. Whatever it was, it involved the two sucking face on the teacher’s desk everyday before class.

“Oh god, Jinyoung.” Jaebum managed to say through his not-so-subtle moans. He picked up the younger and carried him towards the nearest table, their lips never parting. Not seconds after being placed atop the wooden surface, Jinyoung pulled Jaebum towards him by the collar of his shirt. He sat impatiently as Jaebum moved to unzip the younger’s jeans.

“Fuck, wait.” Jinyoung breathed out, ceasing to the kiss the other for the first time in fifteen minutes. “Class is about to start, we can’t.”

“Then let’s get out of here, skip for the day.” Jaebum whispered, instantly working his mouth on the other once again, cutting off any response Jinyoung could have given.

“No, we’ve already missed class twice this week,” Jinyoung mumbled in between kisses. “I can’t fail this course just because you were feeling all hot and bothered on a friday morning.”

The latter only continued to mouth at Jinyoung’s lips, slowly trailing down to boy’s neck; his kisses turning into soft bites against the pale skin.

“Later, baby” Jinyoung whispered, tilting the older’s chin up to look into his dark eyes. “I promise.”

“Fuck, fine.” jaebum sighed, finally breaking away. He ran a hand through his messy brown hair and adjusted his clothing, fixing everything the younger had managed to mess up in the span of fifteen minutes. 

Jinyoung replied with a bright smile, moving off the desk. Placing a kiss on the boy, the two finally separated and found the way to their seats; just as more students came flooding into the room to fill the desks.

And that was how Jaebum’s spent the next forty-five minutes eyeing Jinyoung, unable to concentrate on anything other than the younger’s bright kiss swollen lips.

**Author's Note:**

> woo was that good? idk im new at writing but if you liked it pleaseee leave a comment :D ik its really short but the other chapters will be longer. i'd love feedback from you guys but be gentle lol, should i continue this? also do u mind the lapslock should i write in proper format


End file.
